


Lucky

by zzzealous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, M/M, Masterbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School, Slow Build, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzealous/pseuds/zzzealous
Summary: Just as he enters his last year of high school, Kaiba is forced to attend a private school. As if he didn't already dislike the idea, he's faced with the added challenges of isolation, self-enforced or otherwise, his own horrible competitiveness, and an annoying, blonde idiot who won't leave him alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up watching the English Dub of the show, so I will be using their English names and having it be based in North America. (sorry, it's just what I'm used to)  
> Also, in this AU, Gozaburo's company is still a wealthy arms manufacturer, and Kaiba hasn't taken it over by this point.

There was something so insulting about being sent to private school. 

For most teenagers within Kaiba's tax bracket, it wasn't optional, but rather something they had been raised into their whole childhood lives. However, the same could not be said for a certain step-son, not born into any life of luxury, but rather adopted in the midst of his adolescence by a man who didn't care where Kaiba attended, as long as he fell in line and got top grades.  
Which had been the case up until recently.

Now, at seventeen, Kaiba was beginning to let his overwhelming hormones, built up from years of repression, get the better of him, and he no longer fit the role of perfection that his step-father had forced. His place in the household was no longer clear, and it was becoming startlingly obvious to Gozaburo that his son was growing up far quicker and far smarter than anticipated. Despite the obvious adult qualities that Kaiba possessed, qualities that would aid him well in the business world once he had the education to back them up, the intensity of teenage rebellion was quickly crawling its way out of his mind and soul, clawing and fighting to be freed. 

It had started with little things. 

In tenth grade, the boy had begun coming home five minutes later than expected of his strict come-straight-home-after-school curfew. His father had blamed traffic for the tardiness, knowing that the driver had been ordered to bring Kaiba home immediately. His public high school had been close to their estate, but in a rather central area that was often backed-up with cars, so the extra five minutes was not made out to be a huge fuss. Until it turned into ten minutes. After three days in a row of that, Gozaburo himself trailed the car sent to pick up his son, to find that the driver was dropping the young boy and some unknown girl off at a sweets shop just up the road. Not only was it a purposeful infringement of his house rules, but the act also meant that Kaiba had not been sticking to his strict diet that they had spent so long constructing with their personal nutritionist. 

The driver was fired, the girl's parents were threatened to keep their daughter away from his son, and Kaiba hadn't tasted anything with such a high glucose content ever since. 

His father assumed that the tighter he held the reigns, the more obedient his son would become. His hypothesis failed miserably. 

At the start of eleventh grade, he was surprised when he could not reach his son via text, the message refusing to go through. Kaiba had been given a cellphone, with a pay-as-you-go rate of ten dollars, only for the use of his father, or more likely the staff, trying to reach him. It was rare that Gozaburo needed to message him, but he felt pressed to talk to the boy about his grades, which had fallen from a 96% average to a 92% over the course of just one month, and texting the boy to come downstairs was easier than having to cross and ascend the huge house himself. When the text bounced back on full service, he attempted again before opening his laptop to check the out-going and in-coming messages from his son's phone. His grip on his cell had tightened to a murderous level, as he stared back at the exponentially growing list of numbers his son was keeping in contact with on a weekly basis that had run up the ten dollars meant to be for safety purposes only. 

That night, Kaiba lost his one method of communicating with what could have been his friends.

Little things continued to test his step-father's patience as the year went on, but just as grade eleven was ending, and he was teetering on the edge of a barely-90 average, Kaiba had done what his step-father considered to be the final straw. Gozaburo had entered Kaiba's study with the intention of giving him a stern warning that major changes would need to be made for the coming year, and stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, staring blank-faced at his son who was asleep at his desk instead of studying, cock out and pants messed, with his solely-for-writing-papers laptop open to the most utterly vanilla video of a young woman and man demonstrating how to french kiss.

So for Seto Kaiba, private school was not an easy buy-your-grades route, or a fun chance to meet other boys his age and dance with girls from their sister school at exclusive functions, because he would be doing none of that. Instead, it was a punishment. 

Domino College: Private All-Boys Prep School was a grades seven to twelve institute, thirty minutes away by car, which Kaiba was being thrown into for his final year of high school, as a last desperate attempt for his father to keep him isolated and focused on his studies. His cell was never returned to him, the WiFi at home had been shut off on his floor, his laptop was not to be brought to school with him, he was not to associate with any of the girls from the sister school, and the new driver had no intentions of aiding Kaiba in any way.  
An age that was meant to be the start of his adulthood was rapidly coming to feel like the end of any chance he had at a life. 

\-----

The school itself wasn't terrible, and was a rather new building. The interior and exterior were modern to a certain degree, which was a pleasant change from the standard public school Kaiba had previously attended. The grounds were well kept, with well-cared-for flower beds and hedges lining the outside, with a remodeled track around back, and consistently trimmed, green grass to liven-up the dark palette of the institution. 

The first real day of his grade twelve career, not including the half-day spent wandering the halls trying to find his classrooms in a completely new environment and the first week of mainly get-to-know-each-other activities and introductory lessons, began with Kaiba taking his self-appointed seat at the back of the room by the door. The first class of the day was Philosophy, a subject he had chosen between that and religious studies. He dreaded having to take either, but the guidance counselour had nagged him and his father enough about _"That's not how it works, here. Each student is required to fulfill a certain number of courses from each table, and his transferred credits won't be enough to cover the amount of table three electives necessary to graduate."_ to the point that he had chosen Philosophy out of frustration coupled with the fact that most other courses had been filled so close to the deadline. 

The course itself, however, was not a joke or an easy grade, as most students were coming to find, and much to Kaiba's dismay. While other classes had spent the first week easing into the material, the teacher of this course had informed students that they would be working intensively to cover all the required material from day one all the way to the final possible day before exam study week. 

Because of the intensity of the course, students had filled up all the rows closest to the blackboard, meaning Kaiba sat entirely alone in the last row. He never had an issue focusing from the back of the class, and actually found it easier when he could distance himself from the rest of the room. The professor had just begun the "part 3" lesson of their metaphysics section of the course, when the soft click of the door being opened announced someone's arrival. Kaiba darted his eyes upward, not moving his head from how he had been leaning over his notebook. From the looks of the uniform, he supposed the blonde boy disrupting the class was another student, but it was difficult to tell. The tie around his neck hung loosely, poorly tied and showed off that the top two buttons on his dress shirt were open, revealing his collarbone, and his dress shirt was untucked and unironed. Kaiba was surprised when the teacher didn't chastise the blonde for it, considering other students in the class had been reprimanded for much less during the first week. 

The _delinquent_ , as Kaiba decided to call him until a better name came about, placed a late slip on the teachers desk, mouthing a genuine apology under his breath, before taking a seat in the very last row by the window, on the opposite side of the room from Kaiba.

The brunette didn't put any more thought into the other boy for the rest of the class, save for the moment he realized the delinquent hadn't come in once during the previous week.

\-----

The guidance counselor had informed Kaiba that it would be a good idea for him to take an equal number of so-called _less-intensive_ courses as ones he would need to qualify for university programs during the first semester. It seemed like a good idea in theory, as he felt utterly out of place, and more pressured than ever. 

Philosophy hadn't been a bad decision, as despite there being a lot of course material, Kaiba had a decent base knowledge of the subject already from the readings he was required to do at home, enforced by his step-father. His other class of choice was P.E., one he had genuinely enjoyed all throughout previous years of high school. He was incredibly competitive, and the self-satisfaction he attained from being the best of his classmates at running, swimming, skating, and soccer was immeasurable. 

Following Computer Science, lunch, and then Physics, came last period P.E.. 

It had begun to rain over the course of the lunch hour, which meant, as Kaiba had learned from the previously wet September week, that they still had to do laps outside before going to the gymnasium. 

Laps around the track were, of course, an enjoyable opportunity for Kaiba to show off in front of the rest of the class. Being over six feet tall boded well for the brunet, as did his long-for-even-his-height legs. He made the effort as the "new kid" to present his best qualities and skills, as anything he did during these first few weeks would be all the other students would have to judge him for. 

Not that he particularly cared about what they thought of him.

The class, after dressing in the gym attire of a plain white t-shirt and loose running shorts in their school-colour-blue, stretched in unison. As they simultaneously walked out of the back entrance towards the track, the delinquent burst out the doors to catch up with them. 

The P.E. instructor looked him over with a blank expression, and stated, "You're late," as if it wasn't obvious.

To Kaiba's surprise, the blonde just chuckled. "Yeah, I know. My bad, sir. Last time it'll happen, I swear." 

"You didn't get to stretch with us."

The delinquent just shrugged it off. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I had to run to make it to school this morning, so I'm sure I'm stretched enough."

 _You ran and yet you still managed to be late. What a shock._ Kaiba rolled his eyes, but avoided engaging directly with the idiot.

As they neared the track, the students paused for the coach to say, "Alright, four laps, everyone."

The track had been, by this point, drenched. The asphalt was a much darker shade as a result, and reflected the horribly bland-looking sky, which in turn reflected how most of the students felt about running laps in the pouring rain. 

The students kept an easy pace as they began to run, partially so they didn't have to worry about being out of breath too soon, but mostly so they could keep close to their friends to chat. Kaiba had to worry about neither of those things, so he burst ahead of everyone before slowing to an even but fast pace, keeping at least ten metres in front of the rest at all times. Apparently, much to his dismay, the blonde boy had decided to take his being alone as a chance to come talk to him, and before Kaiba knew it, there was the delinquent, running alongside him. 

"Wow, are you always such a show-off?"

Strangely enough, the question seemed to be more genuine than a snide remark. Nevertheless, the brunet still felt annoyed. "Usually, yes. Especially when it's incredibly easy to be so much better than people like you. Do you come to every class late?"

Either the blonde didn't pick up on the fact that it was meant as a jab, or he simply didn't care, because all he did was cock his head in Kaiba's direction to grin like an idiot. 

"Yeah, pretty much."

\-----

For some reason, the idiot couldn't quite get it in his head that Kaiba had no intention of having a conversation with him.

Kaiba tried to give subtle hints. 

As they made their way along the track, in the middle of their second lap, the brunet was elbowed in the arm, causing him to lose footing for a second and trip onto the grass. His sneakers sloshed against the wet grass, and he could feel his socks begin to squish with water against the bottom of the shoes. He regained his balance and hopped back onto the inner lane, before shooting the blonde a deadly glare, to which he got a loud chuckle in reply. 

"So are you new here, or what? I haven't seen you before. Granted I guess all the guys here start to look pretty similar with the uniforms and hair code and all that, eh?"

Kaiba just ignored him, and didn't bother to grace him with a response. 

But it seemed he needed to be a little more blunt. 

The blonde went on to complain about their uniform and remembered to introduce himself as "Joey", before falling silent for the rest of the lap. By the time they were rounding their third, Kaiba noticed that most of the other students had fallen back considerably, and he scoffed internally. It was only then that he really realized that the idiot next to him didn't seem to be having trouble keeping up with him. That was something, at very least, but Kaiba brushed it off with a, _He's probably just used to running to avoid being late. And still failing to do so, at that._

However, the delinquent had also noticed this impressive feature in him. 

"Hey, you're not bad at this! You run a lot, or something?"

 _'Not bad'!_ The brunet almost cackled out loud, at that. 

"If you hadn't noticed already, I'm not particularly interested in talking to you."

The shorter boy just shrugged it off, and did his best not to yell at how brazen the new kid was being, and instead offered a soft smile. "Well, I thought I should keep you company. You weren't talking to anyone else, before."

"That was on purpose."

And for a few short-lived minutes, Kaiba truly believed that was the end of it. But for one of the very few times that it happened in his life, he had been wrong. 

The two had less than thirty metres of their final lap left, when the idiot burst into a sprint, and shot across the four hundred metre line. He came to a halt, before turning to cast the biggest grin his face could stretch into, and shouted back at the brunet, "Heh, looks like I won!"

As Kaiba crossed the finish, he slowed his pace to a walk, watching the blonde head back to the gymnasium, and considered killing the boy. 

\-----

Once everyone had finished their laps, some still out of breath, they all sat on the gym floor awaiting instruction. The teacher handed the student nearest him a stack of papers, with a _"Take one a pass them on"._

He stood tall in front of them, crossing his arms. "You're all about to get a sheet of paper, on which you will be recording your progress throughout the semester. The first time you will do this will be today. You will all have one minute to do as many of each exercise as you can, and you will record your score on the sheet before moving on to the next. Once you've done all of them, you can hand your sheet back to me, and we'll be doing this again in the middle of the semester, and for the final time at the end."

Kaiba glanced down at the sheet in his hands, that was marked with ten different exercises, and three boxes beside each, presumably for each time they would be recording their score throughout the course. 

"There are ten stations being set up right now by my assistants. Only one person can be at a station at a time, so you will have to wait your turn. The assistants will count for you as you perform each exercise and fill in your scores, to ensure that none of you cheat or lie."

With the final mats and signs for each station set up, the students scrambled over to be the first to their desired first exercise, as the teacher shouted out after them, "And don't worry about your scores today. Whatever you get will only be for you to improve on in the future. The overall improvement is what you're being marked on."

Kaiba found himself waiting in line for the sit-ups station, as the delinquent had been one of the first on his feet to dash over to it, as if it even mattered who went first. 

Once the one minute timer had run out, the assistant had counted the blonde at thirty sit-ups, and marked his sheet for him. Kaiba watched the other boy run off to the line for push-ups. He debated taking things as easy as he could, knowing that he would look "more improved" if his scores this time around were only mediocre, compared to what he knew he was capable of. This, however, was over-written with the need to surpass the idiot who had had the nerve to taunt him like this was some childish game. With his score of forty sit-ups, he walked over to blonde who was in the middle of his push-ups, completely ignoring the line of a couple students to squat directly next to him. 

With a smirk on his face, he forcefully shoved his paper into the boy's line of vision. 

" _Hah_ , looks like I win, now."

And if Kaiba hadn't wanted to kill him previously, he definitely did, then, when the blonde finished his push-ups with a smile, and said, "That's cool."

Kaiba frowned at him. "You must be as stupid as I thought if you think this is something to be smiling about."

Joey matched his expression, finally. "Hey, what's the big deal, man? I was just joking around with you, before. And who're you calling stupid?"

With his paper marked, the blonde stepped away from the mat to stand within Kaiba's personal space. "It's just some friendly competition."

The taller boy clenched his jaw. If there was anything he hated more than an idiot thinking they could best him, it was people who got close to him like they deserved to breath the same air he did. 

"There's nothing friendly about it. I thought I had made it clear that I'm not here to make friends, especially not someone who can't be bothered to show up on time to anything and who pants like a dog while they run."

Joey could feel his lip twitch, and did his best to clench his fists at his sides to keep them at bay, only to fail. "The fuck'd you say to me, asshole?"

Before either of them could do anything to stop himself, Joey had grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his t-shirt, knuckles digging into the taller boy's collarbone with only the thin fabric separating them. "First of all, I ain't no dog. And also, I wouldn't be picky about making friends since I haven't seen you with any all day."

"Hm, nice to know that I'm that much of an interest to you that you've been watching me all day. Unfortunately for you, I'm not interested in bestiality. Now get your paws off me, mutt."

This had the reverse effect on the already out-of-control blonde, who instead yanked Kaiba by his collar so close that they stood practically nose-to-nose. Kaiba could feel his breath against his lips, and could practically hear the gritting of the other boy's teeth. The shorter boy had begun sputtering off insults in his rage, spit hitting Kaiba's chin and mouth, that neither of them had noticed the teacher and an assistant shouting at them until they had pulled Joey back by the shoulders. 

\-----

That night, after an awkward and mainly non-existent conversation with his step-father over dinner, after returning home from school, Kaiba lied down in bed. He had been in his study for a while, attempting to focus on reviewing the material from that day, but the long car ride home had left him more exhausted than his classes had. He had pretended to study for as long as he could, for as little as possible to still satisfy his father.

Even as he lied there, worn-out and dreary-eyed, his mind refused to shut off. He normally had trouble sleeping, usually struggled to get his head to stop thinking, which left him in a similar position as most nights, staring up at his ceiling in the pitch darkness of his bedroom. He begged his brain to stop replaying the days events over and over and to simply let him rest, but he could not turn off the feeling of hot knuckles buried in his shirt collar, and being so incredibly close to the idiots mouth, feeling his nose brush his. 

Kaiba dug his nails into his palms, intent on at very least keeping his thoughts preoccupied with just about anything else. The blonde was an absolute nuisance at best, with the intention of forcing himself into Kaiba's life whether he wanted him there or not. And he definitely did not. 

His teeth ground together whenever he thought of the idiot. The stupid kid had the nerve to try and tease him with a challenge in the first place, and then couldn't take it when Kaiba returned the favour. At least, that was how Kaiba saw it; the dog had put himself out there, and couldn't deal with being shot down.

But still, the smell of the idiot's sweat and the heat of his face from the exercise coupled with that of his rage were burned into Kaiba's memory. The brunet slid his shaking right hand over to the moisturizer on his nightstand, then along the bed sheets, and brushed over his thigh before sliding into his boxers, and he pumped his cock to the thought of the blonde delinquent, the only boy his age to have ever made physical contact with him. 

The thought in itself was so desperate and lonely, so utterly teenage and disgusting, that as Kaiba came against his fingers and the fabric of his underwear, he swore he would hate the mutt for the rest of the semester.


End file.
